


Make An Effort

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [14]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Community: fic_promptly, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pizza, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate realizes thanks to a phone call with Zac that she needs to make an effort more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make An Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: Any, Any, Long distance phone call.

Kate sighed softly as she sat on her hotel bed with her cell phone pressed to her ear. It was going on midnight here in Florida where her and Isaac were, investigating one of the many weird cases that he had found and decided to investigate.

One the skeptic in Kate still didn't fully believe in. A case of shadow people and recent deaths.

"Hello?" Zac's voice asked after the third ring.

"Hey," Kate smiled upon hearing her fiancee's voice. "I was just calling because I missed hearing your voice."

Zac laughed at that, "I was beginning to think you forgot I existed," he said and even though he had just laughed Kate could hear some bitterness in his voice. "I haven't seen you in two weeks nor have you called in two weeks either."

"Isaac and I have just been busy," Kate defended as she felt her face get hot and she knew she was blushing. "First he had us in Nevada," she revealed knowing he had went chasing area fifty-one and somehow during that investigation they both seemed to have lost some time which again the skeptic in Kate couldn't understand but there had to be a reason for it. "Now we're in Florida and it's the first time I've actually had a chance to call you or even had time to myself."

"Isaac always has you busy," Zac muttered out again sounding bitter. "That damn Clarkson," he stated and Kate almost had to agree with that statement. "I really don't get why you had to get assigned to the X-Files unit with him Katie. You could be in any department of the FBI and they put you on that one."

Kate looked down at the hotel bed sheet, biting on her lip, "The boss said Isaac needs me. To keep Isaac sane and balance out his crazy ideas," she shrugged even though Zac couldn't see her. "I don't like it either but it pays me and keeps me busy."

"And it keeps you away from me," Zac said sounding a bit sad. "We're engaged to be married next year and yet out of the time since we got engaged I've seen you about two weeks in four months."

"I know," Kate spoke wishing she could change things. "Maybe we should have never gotten engaged."

"Maybe we shouldn't have," Zac agreed and it sorta surprised Kate because she may have suggested it but she hadn't really meant it.

Before she could reply though she heard a muffled sound from Zac's end before he heaved a loud sigh.

"I have to go Katie," Zac said sounding sad again. "There's been an emergency at the hospital and they need me there. Have to go perform surgery."

"Kay," Kate replied before bidding Zac goodbye and when he returned the sentiments Kate finally hung up.

She had just laid her cell phone down on the bed though when a knock sounded on her door and she jumped slightly, telling herself all these damn spooky cases had begun to get to her.

Shaking her head, she stood from the bed and went to the peephole where she looked out and saw Isaac standing at her door with a pizza box in hand.

Opening her door she greeted him with a smile.

"I bought a pizza Tucker," Isaac spoke as he made his way in, addressing her by her last name which he always seemed to do. "I can't eat it all by myself so I figured I'd share with you."

Kate shut her door once Isaac was inside, "What kind of pizza did you get Clarkson?"

"Mushrooms and sausage," Isaac replied as he turned to smile at her after putting the pizza box on the table in her room. "Your favorite."

Smiling even more Kate heard her stomach growl and as she walked towards the pizza box, she decided that for now she'd try to forget about her problems with Zac and indulge in the pizza.

Maybe she'd also even lose herself in the case. Then once this case was done she'd make an effort to get back to D.C. and see Zac. Try to fix their issues before he decided to just end their engagement.


End file.
